Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related to a data processing mechanism, and particularly related to a data processing method and system used for parallel computing.
Description of Related Art
With rapid development of Internet technology, Internet has become an alternative medium for transmitting and exchanging information. While Internet expedites information exchange worldwide, more and more people develop the habit of carrying out communication in the virtual world apart from the real world. In the meantime, there is an increasing number of people who make malicious attack through the Internet. To prevent malicious attack, a firewall technology has been developed. Firewall is a mechanism that helps to ensure information security by permitting or restricting data transmission based on specific rules.
In the current era of big data, the local computing is no longer used, and instead, the computing uses the remote host machine resources via the calling function. The traditional method to handle security is that the internet firewall is used to filter and to restrict, but passing through the internet firewall does not represent obtaining calculation capability. Otherwise, the firewall itself is often manufactured by the application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), so that the cost is high and it is difficult to upgrade. In addition, the existing data firewall is not applicable in the current era of big data. Because hackers steal not only the huge amount of data but also the results after analyzing the huge amount of data and the forecast information. For example, based on the information predicted from the health examination record, the hacker can buy insurance from an insurance company and obtain a huge insurance claim, so as to create social problems. The hacker does not even need to write an analysis program because the analysis program often exists in the location of resource, so that the hacker can exploit the unrestricted holes to call the analysis program, so as to obtain the desired forecast information. Accordingly, it is an important issue in the field to design a good firewall.